Technological improvements in hardware and computing power can allow for increasing amounts of data to be obtained. For example, improvements in technology can allow larger amounts of measurements to be captured by a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer, scanning transmission electron microscope, or other scientific instrument, providing higher resolution for features, such as events, that might be represented in the data. However, the increased amount of data available can be difficult to analyze using typical methods, such as manual review of acquired data.